1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to archery targets, and more particularly to a reversible archery target having a central divider panel of polypropelyne which divides the interior of the target into two partitions, each filled with cotton material and an exterior covering of two layers of polypropelyene with an outer layer of heavy burlap having various target shapes on both exterior sides.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Reversible archery targets having a central divider are known in the art. There are several patents which disclose various archery targets with dividers.
Detwiler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,264 discloses a compound archery target having a laminated mat or covering comprising an outer layer of burlap, a second layer of burlap, a third layer of vinyl, and a central baffle of fiberglass screen material. The target is filled on each side of the central baffle with loose fiberglass or vinyl scrap material.
Roloff et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,390 discloses a non-piercing archery target comprising a paper face cemented to a cardboard backed up by a second cardboard which abuts a layer of foam rubber which in turn abuts a sheet of rubber. A bag-like layer of burlap covers the elements and its edges are secured between the two cardboards.
Di Maggio, U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,660 discloses an archery target comprising a laminated body of elastically adhesively bonded fibers arranged in a plurality of layers. The layers are formed of a mass of tristed vulcanized rubber created vegetable fibers. Each adjacent layer is separated by a reinforcing screen mesh element which is bonded to the surfaces. The screen mesh is formed of a vulcanized latex coated woven fabric. Nylon fabric barrier sheets are secured between the layers to trap arrows.
Canadian Pat. Nos. 706,287 and 1,022,343 disclose dart boards formed of foamed material and having a wooden backing plate or divider.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a reversible archery target having a central divider panel of heavy utility grade polypropelyne which divides the interior of the target into two partitions, each filled with cotton material. The exterior covering of the target comprises two layers of light utility grade polypropelyne, and an outer layer of heavy burlap having various target shapes silkscreened on both exterior sides. The target has a dual purpose carrying strap which can also be used to hang the target in suspension. A spring steel stand supports the target on the ground while being unseen and undisturbed from the opposite side.